Beauty and Beast Unit
A "The Beauty and the Beast Unit", também conhecida como B&B Corps, são um grupo de soldados femininas que tem roupas especiais para transformá-las em combatentes incríveis, depois de cada uma ter sofrido intenso Estresse Pós-traumático causado pelos horrores da guerra. História As roupas vestidas pelas membros do B&B, combinadas com seus estados mentais instáveis, faz elas serem potencialmente soldados invencíveis, levando elas a serem exploradas pelas suas habilidades. Apesar de suas mentes danificadas darem vantagens importantes, elas também são o seu maior ponto fraco. Durante a Insurreição de Liquid Ocelot, o grupo foi convencido que o objetivo delas era destruir Solid Snake, acreditando que iam facilitarem suas angústias, e torná-las "100%" novamente. Snake lutou e derrotou cada membro da unidade em turno, geralmente enquanto elas estavam acompanhadas por uma pequena unidade de FROGS. Quando elas tiram suas roupas especiais, elas começam a reviver suas respectativas memórias traumáticas, devido ao seu estado de fragilidade mental. Independentemente do método que Snake escolher pra derrotá-las, acredita-se que elas podem sobreviver fora de suas roupas por alguns minutos, fazendo de suas mortes uma possibilidade. Membros *Laughing Octopus *Raging Raven *Crying Wolf *Screaming Mantis Curiosidades *As roupas de cada besta literalmente se assemelham com o animal que elas foram nomeadas. Octopus (Polvo, em inglês) tinha quatro tentáculos (oito membros no total), Raven (Corvo, em inglês) voa, Wolf (Lobo, em inglês) é quadrupede, com cauda, e Mantis (que vem do Louva-a-deus) tem vários braços. *Drebin já se referiu ao grupo como a SNAKEHOUND unit, devido ao seus nomes parecidos com a FOXHOUND e a sua obssessão por matar Solid Snake. *De acordo com Big Boss, a tecnologia usada para deixá-lo completamente em coma é similar a tecnologia usada para controlar os membros da Beauty and the Beast Unit. Jogabilidade Se a forma "Beast" de cada membro for derrotada não-letalmente (com exceção de Screaming Mantis, devido à sua natureza de batalha com sua forma "Beast"), uma estátua da sua forma "Beast" pode ser encontrada e obtida durante o estágio da batalha "Beauty". Coletando todos os quatro (assim como a estátua FROG) vai habilitar a Solar Gun, de um dos jogos de Hideo Kojima, Boktai. Similarmente, FaceCamos de cada uma das Beauties serão liberadas derrotando as suas formas "Beauty" não-letalmente. Quando suas formas "Beauty" avançarem no jogador, não matá-las por alguns minutos vai resultar na transportação para uma quarto branco infinito, com um timer de três minutos. É impossível ligar para Otacon ou Rosemary enquanto estiver nessa sala. Equipar a câmera fará as Beauties posarem. Se o jogador selecionar e desselecionar, elas vão trocar de pose. Equipando o iPod e tocando "Oishii Two-han Seikatsu" fará elas dançarem. Quando o tempo expirar, as Beauties irão morrer. A Game Informer classificou a Beauty and the Beast Unit como a quinta na sua lista de Top 10 vilões em 2008. Nos bastidores Durante o desenvolvimento de Metal Gear Solid 4, Hideo Kojima queria que a Beauty and the Beast Unit fossem nuas, mas isso teria afetado seriamente a classificação de censura do jogo. Yoji Shinkawa afirmou que os atores de captura de movimento foram solicitados para fazer a captura de movimento nus, apesar disso não poder ser também usado no jogo. A Beauty and the Beast Unit compartilham muitas similaridades com unidades de forças especiais envolvidas em eventos anteriores. Como resultado, o nome de cada membro é derivado de cada membro da FOXHOUND (Metal Gear Solid), suas armas são similares às usadas pela Dead Cell (Metal Gear Solid 2) e suas emoções em batalha são similares aos membros da Cobra Unit (Metal Gear Solid 3). Veja abaixo: *Laughing Octopus: Derivado do nome e das habilidades de Decoy Octopus, a submetralhado P90 e os tentáculos de Solidus Snake, além da emoção de The Joy. *Raging Raven: Derivado do nome e dos acompanhantes voadores de Vulcan Raven, os explosivos de Fatman, e a fúria de The Fury. *Crying Wolf: Derivado do nome e estilo de luta de Sniper Wolf, a railgun de Fortune, a emoção de The Sorrow e The End. *Screaming Mantis: Derivado do nome e habilidades psíquicas de Psycho Mantis, as facas jogadas por Vamp, e uma mistura de The Fear e The Pain. Cada membro da B&B também aparece em ordem cronológica reversa para as lutas com os chefes em Metal Gear Solid (Revolver Ocelot, Psycho Mantis, Sniper Wolf, Vulcan Raven e Decoy Octopus). Decoy Octopus é o último da lista porquê sua indentidade divulgada como "Donald Anderson falso" depois de Snake derrotar Vulcan Raven, apesar de Decoy Octopus nunca lugar com Snake. Laughing Octopus pode ter sido a primeira por ser um tributo aos últimos chefes dos jogos Metal Gear Solid 2 (Solidus Snake) e Metal Gear Solid 3 (The Boss / The Joy). Categoria:Metal Gear Solid 4 Categoria:Companias Militares Privadas